Emily's daughter
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Jennie Pam Fields is the sweet daughter of Emily and Paige. Jennie looks like Emily, but has Paige's personality.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Emily's daughter**

 **Jennie Pam Fields is the sweet daughter of Emily and Paige.**

Jennie looks like Emily, but has Paige's personality.

On this beautiful spring day, Jennie has just taken home gold in the national high school swimming championship for her team the Rosewood Sharks.

"Ni-Ni, congrats. You won! You're the best." says Belle as she gives Jennie a nice warm hug.

"Thanks, but it was super-easy. No one can beat me in the pool. Swimmin's in my DNA. Both my moms were swimmers." says Jennie with a cute smile.

"So how many medals and trophies does this make for you?" says Clarissa.

"I thinks 15 or 16, maybe..." says Jennie.

"That's a true strong achievement." says Sam.

"Awww! Thanks, girls." says a happy Jennie.

"Awww! You're our buddy, Ni-Ni. We all love you." says Clarissa.

"I know, that's so sweet." says Jennie.

"Do you know how to celebrate?" says Belle.

"No, no plans, really." says Jennie.

"We can go out tonight." says Belle.

"Sounds nice. Let's do that." says Jennie.

"Cool." says Belle.

"Yeah." says Clarissa.

"I think we should go to the strip club in Brookhaven." says Clarissa.

"Issa, don't be so naughty." says Belle.

"Belle, admit it, you wanna go there so much." says Clarissa.

"No, I do not." says Belle.

2 hours later.

"Mom, I won!" says Jennie with her medal in her hand, as she run into Emily's home office.

"I knew you would. You always win 'cause you're like me." says Emily. "Congrats, girl."

Emily hug her only daughter.

"We soon need a bigger prize cabinet to fit all the awesome medals and trophies that I, you and mommy Paige has won." says Jennie.

"That's true. We can ask Toby to build us one." says Emily.

"Uncle Toby is cool." says Jennie.

"Yeah, he's a good man." says Emily.

5 hours later.

"Hi, girls." says Jennie when she met up with Clarissa, Sam and Belle at the local pizza place.

"Hi, Jennie." says Belle.

"Ready for pizza?" says Jennie.

"Of course." says Clarissa.

"Issa, promise to not be naughty tonight." says Sam.

"Sure, I'll try." says Clarissa.

"Good go, girl." says Sam with a sarcastic tone.

The girls enter the pizza place and walk up to the front desk.

"4 jumbo pizza with extra hot sauce please." says Belle.

"Of course, Belle."

Belle pay for the pizza and then she and the other girls go to their favorite table and take their seats.

"Ni-Ni, why aren't ya wearin' your new medal on your jacket?" says Belle.

"I'm afraid I might lose it so I keep it safe in the prize cabinet." says Jennie.

"Oh, okay. I understand." says Belle.

"Awww! Thanks, Belle." says Jennie.

"You're welcome." says Belle.

"And you are cute." says Jennie with a friendly smile.

"Thanks." says Belle.

"Jennie, do you plan to keep swimming in college?" says Sam.

"Yeah, totally. Swimming is my passion." says Jennie.

"You got that from your mommy Emily...right?" says Clarissa.

"Yeah, I did." says Jennie. "And from mommy Paige too."

"Cute." says Clarissa.

"Yeah, it's kinda cute." says Jennie as she blush a bit.

"Totally." says Clarissa.

"Ni-Ni, you're such an amazing chick." says Belle.

"Awww! Thanks, girl." says Jennie with a cute smile.

2 days later.

Jennie polish some of her swimming trophies when Belle enter the room.

"Hi, Ni-Ni, what's goin' on?" says a happy Belle.

"I just polish a few trophies. I want them to shine." says Jennie.

"That's cute. Do you wanna go grab a coffee?" says Belle.

"Sure, just let me finish this first." says Jennie with a sweet smile.

"Okay. I'll hang around and keep you company." says Belle.

"Awww! So nice." says a happy Jennie.

"Yeah, it's cutie cute." says Belle as she giggle a bit.

"I guess." says Jennie with an adorable smile as she continue to polish her trophies.

"Where's your moms?" says Belle.

"They are in the park, having lunch." says Jennie.

"Oh, sounds nice and romantic." says Belle.

"Yeah." says Jennie.

"Your trophies and medals are beautiful." says Belle.

"Thanks, Belle." says Jennie.

"Aww! You're welcome, girl." says Belle.

"I love swimming. It makes me feel strong." says Jennie.

"Oh, that's very good. I'm glad you get to have fun." says Belle.

"Any plans for the summer?" says Jennie.

"I'll be readin' books, hanging out with you and the other girls and lookin' for a good college." says Belle.

"Sounds nice." says Jennie.

"Yeah." says Belle.

"I'm thinking about sending my application to Wilkinson College." says Jennie.

"Oh, that's nice. Wilkinson's a good college...especially for athletic chicks like you." says Belle.

"Yeah, they have this awesome swimming program that might get me a spot on the US olympics team after graduation." says Jennie.

"I know. I've read it on their web-site. I hope you get in, girl." says Belle.

7 and a half weeks later.

"Jennie, a letter for you, from Wilkinson Sports College." says Emily as her daughter enter the kitchen.

"Wow! OMG, maybe I got in..." says Jennie with a smile.

Emily hands the letter to Jennie.

Jennie opens the letter and reads it. It says "Miss Jennie Fields, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into our college. May the God bless you. We wish you happy swimming and good summer. Looking forward to seeing you when the fall semester starts. Glory from Mrs Selena Jones, president of Wilkinson Sports College."

"Mom!" says a very happy Jennie. "I got in. I actually got in."

"Awww! That's amazing. I'm very happy for you." says Emily as she give Jennie a hug.

"Oh, why are you two so happy?" says Paige as she enter the room.

"Hi, Paige. Our little girl has made it into Wilkinson." says Emily.

"Wow! That's amazing." says Paige.

"Yeah, I'm happy." says Jennie.

"Congrats, Jennie." says Paige as she give Jennie a hug.

"Thanks, mommy." says Jennie.

"We should celebrate tonight. I'll make us some of my famous fruit-pizza." says Paige.

"Pizza...yummy!" says both Jennie and Emily.

"Okay, pizza it is." says Paige with a tiny cute laugh.

"Yeah." says Emily with a sweet smile.

"I have to tell he girls." says Jennie.

Jennie run up to her room, switch on her computer, log onto Facebook and sends a message to Belle, Sam and Clarissa.

The message says "Hi, girls It's Jennie. I got into Wilkinson. Yay!"

25 minutes later, she get a reply from Belle.

It says "Hi, Ni-Ni. Congrats. I'm glad you got into the college you wanted."

"Awww!" says Jennie in a soft cute tone.

14 minutes later, she get a reply from Clarissa.

It says "Hi, Jennie. Issa here. So awesome that you got into college. Congrats. You are a total star."

50 minutes later, she get a reply from Sam.

"Hi, Jennie. Congrats on making it into a good college. I am truly happy for you, girl."

Jennie smile and giggle.

"Jennie, dinner's on the table." says Paige as she enter Jennie's room.

"Okay, mom. I'll be there in a few." says Jennie.

"That's good." says Paige as she leave the room again.

Jennie reply to her friends' messages and then goes down to the kitchen.

Jennie takes her seat by the table and starts to eat.

"Mmm, yummy!" says Jennie with a huge bright smile.

"I'm glad you love it, girl." says Paige.

"It's yummy." says Jennie.

"Yeah, it truly is." says Emily.

"Em, you're so damn hot." says Paige as she lean across the table and gives Emily a sensual kiss.

"Mom and mom, me so don't wanna watch you guys make out..." says Jennie.

"Sorry..." says Emily with a tiny laugh.

"It's okay. I know you two love each other, but it's awkward when you kiss in front of me." says Jennie.

"By the way...Jennie, have you find anyone you like?" says Paige.

"No." says Jennie.

"Oh, but do you know if you like girls or boys?" says Emily.

"I think I like girls." says Jennie. "Is that okay?"

"Sure, of course it's okay." says Emily.

"Thanks, mom. Girls are cute and sweet." says Jennie.

"You seem to be just like your mothers, but don't feel that you have to love girls because we do. If you wanna be with men that's absolutely okay." says Emily.

"I really do like girls, not just 'cause you guys do." says Jennie.

"Okay, than it's totally fine. Like who you like and have fun." says Emily.

"Thanks, mommy. I'm happy that you let me like girls if I want to." says Jennie.

"You're welcome, Jennie." says Emily. "I proud of you for being brave enough to admit that you're a lesbian."

"I think it's cool to be a lesbian." says Jennie.

"I'm glad you think so, Jennie." says Emily.

"Em, we all know that lesbian chicks rocks, right? Two thumbs up for being lesbian any day." says Paige with a cute smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Of course, babe. Lesbians are cool." says Emily.

"Mommy Emily, when did you find out that you are a lesbian?" says Jennie.

"I was 16." says Emily.

"Wow! Really?" says Jennie.

"Yeah, really. I was a 16 year old girl when I first knew that I'm a lesbian." says Emily.

"Who was the first chick you kissed...?" says Jennie.

"Alison." says Emily.

"Alison as in Aunt Alison, your best friend...?" says Jennie.

"That's the one. She was my first cruch." says Emily.

"Awww! Cute." says Jennie.

4 days later.

"Girls, I'm a lesbian." says Jennie.

"Awww! That's adorable." says Belle.

"Yeah, so cute!" says Clarissa.

"Really? It's okay?" says Jennie.

"Jennie, you're our friend. We don't think any less of you because you are gay." says Sam.

"Sam's right. Even though you're gay you're still the same person that we love." says Belle.

"Awwww! Thanks, girls. I'm so happy that you guys don't hate me." says Jennie.

"You're welcome, Jennie." says Belle.

"You all are the best buddies a girl can have. You're the best." says Jennie.

"Mmm, totally!" says Clarissa.

"Issa, relax." says Jennie.

"Sure." says Clarissa with a cute smile.

"Jennie, lookin' forward to Wilkinson?" says Belle.

"Yeah, very much. I looked through the photos on their web-site last night. They've got a pro-level pool." says Jennie.

"Who's the swim-coach there?" says Sam.

"I asked mom and she told that it's Debby McLeod." says Jennie.

"Cool." says Clarissa.

"Yeah." says Jennie.

"Debby McLeod is a former olympic gold medal champion so you're going to have one of the best teachers." says Sam.

"I know. She's awesome and my idol, aside from mommy Emily of course." says Jennie.

"Cute!" says Clarissa with a huge bright smile.

"Uh...thanks." says Jennie.

"Awww! You're welcome, girl." says Clarissa as she gives Jennie a hug.

"Okay." says Jennie with an adorable casual smile.

45 minutes later.

"I have to go home now. Mommy Emily needs my help with dinner." says Jennie.

"See you tomorrow, girl." says Belle.

Once she get home, Jennie enter the kitchen.

"Hi, girl." says Emily.

"So what can I help with?" says Jennie.

"Let's see...you can start with heating up some water for the pasta." says Emily.

"Okay." says Jennie.

"The pot is in..." begins Emily.

"...second cabinet from the left on the south side of the room, next to the bag of dog food." says Jennie.

"Exactly. I'm glad you remember." says Emily.

Jennie grab the large stainless steel pot from its place and pour water into it.

"What pasta are havin'...?" says Jennie.

"Whole wheat." says Emily. "I believe Paige bought some yesterday."

"Yeah, it's here." says Jennie as she grab the box of pasta from behind some bottles of wine.

Jennie place the pot with water on the stove and switch it on.

Once the water's boiling properly, Jenny put the pasta in.

"Do you want chicken or fish to go along with the pasta?" says Emily.

"Fish 'cause that's yummy and mommy Paige doesn't really like chicken and we actually don't have any chicken at home." says Jennie.

"Dang!" says Emily. "I told Paige to buy chicken."

"We do have fish, mom..." says Jennie.

"Then fish it is." says Emily as she giggle a bit.

Emily grab a large piece of fish from the freezer.

"Black salmon." says Emily. "Tastes awesome pan-fried."

"Yummy." says Jennie.

"I agree." says Emily with a sweet smile.

Just over an hour later.

"Go tell your other mommy that dinner's ready." says Emily.

"Yes, mom." says Jennie with a cute smile.

Jennie goes to the living room where she finds Paige asleep on the couch.

"Mommy...dinner's ready!" says Jennie as she gently shake Paige's shoulder.

"Uh...what...?" says Paige as she open her eyes slowly.

"Dinner's ready." says Jennie.

"Nice. What are we having?" says Paige.

"Pasta and fish." says Jennie.

"Thank Havens it's not chicken." says Paige.

"Haven as in Brookhaven?" says Jennie with a tiny laugh.

"Oh no." says Paige. "I have some really bad memories from Brookhaven."

"Tell me." says Jennie.

"Later." says Paige.

Paige and Jenny enter the kitchen.

"May it taste absolutely yummy." says Emily with a cute smile.

Paige, Emily and Jennie takes their seats around the table and starts to eat.

"Mmm, this taste so good." says Paige.

"Thanks, babe." says Emily.

"I like it too, mommy." says Jennie with an adorable smile.

"Thanks, Jennie...or...Ni-Ni, that's what your friends call you, right?" says Emily.

"Yeah, just as your friends call you Em." says Jennie.

"I've been known as Em since I was in kindergarden." says Emily.

"Awww, that's really cute." says Jennie.

"I guess..." says Emily.

"C'mon, Em. It is cute." says Paige with a smile.

"If you say so, babe." says Emily as she blush a bit.

"Em, you're so dang cute when you blush like that." says Paige.

"Paige...that's not true." says Emily.

"Yes, it is. Em, you look totally adorable when you blush." says Paige.

The next day.

"Ni-Ni, do you crush on any girl...?" says Belle.

"No. I've not found any specific girl that I like." says Jennie.

"Do you think Megan Rainor is cute?" says Clarissa.

"No." says Jennie.

"What about Stephanie Frampton?" says Clarissa.

"No." says Jennie.

"Giselle Burnstein?" says Clarissa.

"No." says Jennie.

"Yolanda Hepburn?" says Clarissa.

"No." says Jennie.

"Emma Trainor?" says Clarissa.

"No." says Jennie.

"Lana Cyrus?" says Clarisa.

"She's cute, but she's also straight like a freeway." says Jennie.

"Oh, really? Vicky Ramsay?" says Clarissa.

"No. She's already dating Katy Dragon." says Jennie.

"Oh...Katy Dragon is a hot babe. If I was a gay girl I would totally hook up with her. That body she's got is heavenly." says Clarissa.

"Let's talk about something else." says Sam. "Jennie, I heard that the swim team is getting new jackets."

"Yeah, coach has ordered new jackets for the entire team." says Jennie. "Kinda too bad. I love my old Rosewood Sharks jacket."

"Awww!" says Belle as she gives Jennie a hug.

"It's okay. I will probably get used to a new jacket." says Jennie.

"Yeah." says Belle.

"Mmm, gonna miss you." mumbles Jennie as she hug her beloved swim team jacket.

"Awww! So dang cute!" says Clarissa.

"So many times I've had this on." says Jennie with a smile as she put the jacket in her closet.

The jacket is well worn, but Jennie love it anyway. It has her name on it and the Rosewood Sharks logo on the back.

Emily also still has her old Rosewood Sharks jacket too, after all these years, but she can no longer wear it because it doesn't fit her anymore now that her breasts are bigger than they were when she was a teen.

"Ni-Ni, you're amazing." says Belle.

"Thanks, so are you." says Jennie.

"What about me?" says Clarissa.

"You're cool too, girl." says Jennie.

"Awww! Thanks." says Clarissa.

"Issa, relax." says Belle.

"Right." says Clarissa.

"Issa, don't be naughty." says Sam.

"Okay..." says Clarissa. "Sorry."

"Ni-Ni, does your moms know that you're gay?" says Belle.

"Yes and they are totally okay with it." says Jennie.

"Oh, that's good." says Belle.

"Yeah, very cute." says Clarissa.

Nearly a week later.

"Well, thank God that today was last school day. Finally." says Clarissa.

"Speak for yourself. I look forward to next semester. We'll be college ladies then. Adults, more or less." says Sam.

"I'm kinda excited about college too." says Belle.

"Good. Nice to not be the only one who care about school." says Sam.

"I like school too, sort of..." says Jennie.

"We should celebrate that summer's here. Let's go out tonight." says Belle. "There's a new French bar on Hawk Street."

"Wow, a bar? Since when do you drink?" says Clarissa.

"I ususally don't, but they serve really nice French luxury food there and that is something I love a lot." says Belle.

"Alright, we'll go there." says Sam.

"I'll see you girls there at seven." says Jennie.

"Deal." says Belle.

Several hours later, at seven, all te girls arrive at the new French bar.

"Hi, girls." says Jennie with a cute smile.

She wear new tight skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt, white sneakers and her Rosewood Sharks jacket.

"Hi, Jennie." says Belle.

Belle wear a short black leather skirt, black boots, red tight tank top and a white leather jacket.

Sam wear a white skirt, black shoes, purple top and a gray blazer.

Clarissa wear pink baggy sweatpants, a tight black t-shirt, blue shoes and a neon-green hoodie.

"Issa, this is a luxury bar. Some class, please." says Sam.

"Sorry. I'm a casual babe." says Clarissa.

"Are you now? Sometimes you wear fancy designer outfits in school." says Sam.

"I need to make the boys see me. Duh!" says Clarissa.

"So if there were no boys in school you'd dress like you do now all the time?" says Belle.

"Yeah." says Clarissa.

"Issa, you're one of a kind." says Sam.

"Thanks!" says Clarissa with a bright sexy smile.

"I didn't exactly mean that in a positive way." says Sam.

"Oh..." says Clarissa, looking very confused.

"Well, as mom once said...how sharper than a dragon's tooth it is to have a clueless kid." says Sam.

"So true." says Belle.

"Look. Issa has no idea what you guys are talking about." says Jennie.

"Don't be rude to me, girls. I'm no Hastings or Fitz, but I'm not a total airhead either..." says Clarissa.


	3. Chapter 3

"No, you're not an airhead, Issa. Just a lazy butt." says Jennie.

Clarissa starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" says Jennie.

"You used the word 'butt'...!" says Clarissa, still laughing.

"I guess I did." says Jennie as she blush a little.

"Issa, you could be smart if you'd study better in school." says Belle.

"Sure, but school is no fun." says Clarissa.

"It's fun for me." says Sam.

"Yeah 'cause you're the daughter of Spencer Cavanaugh." says Clarissa.

"And that's not wrong. My mother is amazing." says Sam.

"She's smart, but she has no sense of humor. The woman's so damn uptight." says Clarissa.

"No, she's not uptight." says Sam.

"Stop it, both of you." says Jennie. "We're supposed to have fun now."

"Sorry..." says Clarissa in a weak childish tone, making her sound like a shy insecure 5 year old kid.

"Issa sure can switch on a penny. From sassy babe to weak kid in a flip of a hand." says Belle, laughing a bit.

The girls enter the bar.

"Table for 4 girls, please." says Sam to a waiter.

"Sure, ladies." says the waiter as he leads them to a table in the almost empty part of the bar.

"Let's start with drinks. Red wine, vintage of the year 1784 if you have any." says Sam.

"As you wish, Miss...?" says the waiter.

"Cavanaugh. Samantha Cavanaugh." says Sam.

"I will get you the wine, Miss Cavanaugh." says the waiter.

"Thank you." says Sam.

The waiter leave to go get the wine.

While thy wait, the girls check the menu.

"I'm gonna have the Lord Roudent's Bouillabaisse." says Belle.

"I'll go with the same." says Sam.

"I'm going for the Kig ha farz." says Jennie.

"And I pick the Aligot...whatever the crap it is." says Clarissa.

"It's essentially mashed potatoes and cheese with a dash of garlic." says Belle.

"I'll take that then." says Clarissa.

5 minutes later.

"Your wine, ladies." says the waiter as he walk up tp the table with 4 wine glasses and a bottle of Itlian wine from 1784.

"Thanks, sir." says Belle.

"Are the ladies ready to order?" says the waiter.

"Yes. We'll have two Lord Roudent's Bouillabaisse, one Kig ha farz and one Aligot, please." says Belle.

"Of course, lady." says the waiter and then walk away.

"Ni-Ni, who do you get along with the best out of your team mates?" says Belle.

"Megan Kennedy." says Jennie.

"She's cute." says Clarissa.

"Beyond cute." says Jennie.

"Sounds like you've found your crush." says Belle.

"Unfortunately not. She's straight. Dave Zega is her boyrfriend." says Jennie.

"Oh, didn't actually know that. Jennie, you'll find your perfect girl someday. I'm sure." says Belle.

"Awww! Thanks, Belle." says Jennie.

"You're welcome." says Belle with a sweet smile.

"Belle, you are so sweet." says Jennie.

"Thanks." says Belle.

"Ni-Ni, do you think any of us is hot...?" says Clarissa.

"Belle is a beauty. You guys are my friends though so I'd never have any romantic feelings for one you. That would be weird." says Jennie.

"Yeah." says Belle.

5 minutes later, the waiter show up with the food.

"Your dinner, ladies." says the waiter.

"Thanks." says Jennie.

The waiter place the food on the table and then he smile and walk away.

The girls starts to eat.

"Ni-Ni, will you tell us once you've found a girl to crush on?" says Belle with a cute smile.

"Yeah, probably." says Jennie as she giggle a bit.

"On a girl, what do you look at...eyes, mouth, boobs or butt...?" says Clarissa.

"Eyes." says Jennie.

"That's sweet." says Clarissa.

"Awww! Thanks, Issa." says Jennie.

The next day.

"Jennie, do you have a girlfriend...?" says Emily.

"No, mommy." says Jennie.

"I'm sure you'll find a sweet girl soon." says Emily.

"I hope so." says Jennie.

"Don't worry. You're my daughter, no gay girl can say 'no' to you." says Emily.

"Really?" says Jennie.

"Yeah. You are absolutely beautiful and you are sweet and friendly." says Emily.

"Thanks, mommy." says Jennie.

2 hours later.

"Wanna go to the beach?" says Jennie.

"Sure." says Belle.

"Not me." says Sam.

"I want to, but mommy won't let me..." says Clarissa.

"Oh, guess it's just me and Lel than." says Jennie.

"Nice and cute." says Belle.

"See you an hour from now." says Jennie.

"Yep. We can take the bus from Victoria Street." says Belle.

"Yeah." says Jennie.

"I'll go home now. See ya an hour from now, Ni-Ni my friend." says Belle.

Exactly an hour later, Jennie and Belle step onto a bus at Victoria Street.

"Lel, it's been a while I spent time with only you, without Issa and Sam." says Jennie.

"I know." says Belle as she giggle a bit.

"Today it's finally Ni-Ni and Lel time again." says Jennie.

"Have you been missing it...?" says Belle.

"Yeah, I guess I have. It's so nice to hang out with you." says Jennie.

"Awww! Thanks, girl." says Belle.

"You're welcome." says Jennie with an adorable smile.

"I'm lookin' forward to college." says Belle.

"Of course you do." says Jennie with a tinu cute laugh.

25 minutes later, the step out from the bus when it arrive at the beach.

"Nice. There's not much people here today." says Belle.

"Good. We get some privacy." says Jennie.

They pull off their t-shirts and jeans to reveal bikinis that they wear underneath.

Belle's bikini is black and Jennie's is blue.

"Lel, wanna swim?" says Jennie.

"Yeah, sure." says Belle.

Jennie and Belle starts to run towards the father and then they dive in.

The water is neither too cold nor to warm. It's absolutely perfect.

"Mmm, water against my smooth skin. So nice." says Jennie with an adorable smile.

"Awww, swimmer girl." says Belle as she giggle a bit.

"Yeah." says Jennie.


	4. Chapter 4

Several weeks later it's time for Jennie to start her first semester at Wilkinson College.

"Good luck, sweetie." says Emily with a cute smile as she hug Jennie before Jennie step on the bus to go to college. "Have fun."

"Thanks, mommy. I'll try to have fun and maybe find a hot girl to date." says Jennie.

"I'll miss you, Jennie." says Emily.

"And I'll miss you, mom." says Jennie.

Jennie grab her bags, walk onto the bus, take her seat and take a little nap.

4 hours later, the bus arrive at Wilkinson College.

"Okay. Here I am. Now I'm more or less an adult." says Jennie to herself.

"Welcome, Miss Fields." says Selena Jones, the president of Wilkinson College.

"Thanks." says a happy Jennie.

"I understand that you were on the Rosewood Sharks swim team, right?" says Selena.

"Yeah, I was." says Jennie.

"I was too when I was a teen. You might have seen a photo of me on the Wall of Glory. Though you probably don't know it is me 'cause I looked so different back then and my last name was Vega at the time. Jones became my name when I got married." says Selena.

"Oh, I remember seeing a photo of a Selena Vega." says Jennie.

"Your mom is Emily Fields, isn't she?" says Selena.

"That's true." says Jennie. "Mom's awesome."

"Mhm. I've heard so much about her, but I've never met her." says Selena.

"Do you swim too?" says Jennie.

"No, my sport is karate actually." says Selena. "Let me show you your room."

Jennie follow Selena to the third floor of the Gamma Rubea dorm building.

"Here's your room." says Selena as she open the door to room 77 - G.

"Who's my room mate?" says Jennie.

"As of now, no one. You might get one next semester though." says Selena.

"So I get dorm room meant for 2 all to myself...? Awesome!" says a happy Jennie.

Next day when Jennie walk into her first college level swim class, she sees a beautiful girl with black skin, red hair, wearing a green swim-suit.

Jennie feels like it's more or less the most amazing thing ever and for her it's love at first sight.

Jennie walk over to the other girl and says "Hi, my name's Jennie Fields."

"Hi, Jennie. I'm Bekka Omaad." says the other girl with a sweet smile. "Are you new? It's not often I just get to meet such a cute girl on an all random basis."

"Yeah, me is new here." says Jennie.

"Cool. Welcome to the Wilkinson Dolphins." says Bekka.

Jennie can't help it. She sneak a subtle stare at Bekka's boobs.

She then quickly look back up at Bekka's face. Fortunately it seems like Bekka didn't notice that Jennie was checking out her boobs.

"Uh...thanks." says Jennie as she shold out her hand.

Jennie and Bekka shake hands.

"You must be our brand new prodigy." says Debby McLeod, the swim-coach.

"I'm Jennie Fields." says Jennie with a smile.

"My name's Debby..." begins Coach McLeod.

"Debby McLeod, gold medal swimming champion and the coach here. I know." says Jennie. "Mom and I are huge fans."

"Awww, thanks. I understand that Em Fields is your mother." says Coach McLeod.

"Yeah, that's my mommy." says Jennie.

4 weeks later.

In the girls' swim team locker room at Wilkinson.

"Jennie, do you like me?" says Bekka with a smile.

"Of course, you're my buddy." says Jennie.

"I meant if you like me in a romantic way..." says Bekka.

"Maybe. Who told you that I'm gay?" says Jennie.

"Well, no one really told me. It's kinda obvious though. You always check out my boobs." says Bekka.

"Ooops!" says Jennie as she begin to blush.

"It's okay. I actually think it's cute that you have kinda a crush on me." says Bekka.

"Wow! That's sweet of you, Bekka." says Jennie.

"I'm a sweet chick." says Bekka.

Jennie look around to amke sure that rest of the team has left the room.

When she sees that she and Bekka are alone, Jennie lean in and gives Bekka a nice kiss.

"You're sooo cute!" says Jennie in a soft adorable tone.

"Thanks, Jennie." says Bekka.

"You're welcome, Bekka." says Jennie.

"Do you wanna go out with me on Friday?" says Bekka.

"Hold it, me isn't that easy. On the other hand I can't refuse you so yes, I wanna go out with you if you promise to take things slow with me." says Jennie.

"I'll take things slow and be super-gentle, sweetie." says Bekka.

"Thanks." says Jennie.

"You're welcome, girl." says Bekka.

"Awwwww!" says Jennie.

4 weeks later.

"Hi, Jennie." says Emily when she visit her daughter at college.

"Mom, I've met this awesome girl. She's only a year older than me. Her name's Bekka and she's a swimmer, just like me." says a happy Jennie.

"That's very sweet. I'm happy for you." says Emily.

"Awww! Thanks, mommy." says Jennie.

"When do I get to meet her?" says Emily.

"If and when she actually become my serious girlfriend." says Jennie.

"So you girls aren't truly together?" says Emily.

"Not at all. It's still just a little college fling." says Jennie.

"Awww, so cute." says Emily.

"I know, right? Totally cute." says Jennie.

"Hi, Jennie." says Bekka as she enter the room.

"Hi, Bekka." says Jennie.

"So you're Bekka?" says Emily.

"Yeah and you are?" says Bekka.

"Emily Fields, I'm Jennie's mom." says Emily.

"OMG, are you Emily Fields? You're a goddess! No one, besides your daughter, can swim like you. You are famous. Every girl on our swim team here at Wilkinson would love to be half as cool as you." says Bekka as she goes down on all 4 in front of Emily as if Emily was Athena.

"Bekka, it's my mom, not a goddess." says Jennie.

"Jennie, your mom is a goddess." says Bekka.

"No, I'm mortal." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Mrs Fields, please sign my swim-suit. It would mean so much to me." says Bekka as she grab a black marker pen and her swim-suit.

"Okay, can't refuse a fan." says Emily as she sign Bekka's swim-suit.

"I've been a total fan of you since you won the nationals seven years ago." says Bekka.

"Thanks. I'm glad I'm still a name to remember among swimmers." says Emily.

"You're a star." says Bekka.

"Thanks. Anyways..." says Emily and then turn to Jennie. "I have to head back to Rosewood now. Have a good time. Bye, sweetie."

Emily hug her daughter and then leave.

5 minutes later.

"OMG! Can't believe I've met the famous swimmer Emily Fields." says Bekka.

"Since you and me are kinda dating now, you will probably meet my mom again sometime." says Jennie.

"Yeah, cutie." says Bekka as she gives Jennie a kiss.

"Mmmm!" says a very happy Jennie.

2 months later.

"Jennie Fields, hereby I promote you to team captain of the Wilkinson Dolphins." says Coach McLeod as she pin a special team captain badge to Jennie's team jacket.

"Mom's gonna be proud of me." says Jennie with an adorable smile.

"Congrats, babe." says Bekka as she gives Jennie a kiss.

"Awwww! Thank you, babe." says Jennie.

"Jennie Fields, I love you." says Bekka.

"And I love you too, Bekka Omaad." says Jennie. "You're so beautiful and nice."


	5. Chapter 5

"So, are we serious now? Ya know, like in a real relationship..." says Bekka.

"Yeah, guess we are." says Jennie. "If you want to."

"I want to." says Bekka.

"Then we're an official couple, babe." says Jennie.

"Awww, that's very nice." says Bekka.

"I think so too." says Jennie.

"Let's go out tonight." says Bekka. "I wanna celebrate that we're truly dating now."

"Okay. Sounds good." says Jennie.

"Yeah." says Bekka.

5 hours later.

"Okay...all ready." says a happy Jennie as she put on her swim team jacket.

Jennie walk out to the common room where she knows Bekka is.

"Hi, Bekka my babe. Ready for our real first date?" says Jennie with a nice sweet smile.

"Sure, girl." says Bekka. "Let's go."

Bekka put on her swim team jacket and her pink sunglasses.

"So where are going?" says Jennie.

"That's a surprise." says Bekka.

"Oh, cool." says Jennie. "I can't wait to find out."

"You're so dang adorable." says Bekka. "I'm lucky to have you as my girlfriend."

"Thanks." says Jennie.

"No problem, baby." says Bekka.

After a 45 minutes long ride, they get to an Irish bar.

"This is good old O'Leary's...the best Irish hangout within miles." says Bekka.

"Nice, but you aren't Irish..." says Jennie.

"No, of course not. I still like this place. Dad and Toby O'Leary are friends and they serve really awesome food here." says Bekka.

Jennie follow Bekka into the very traditional Irish bar.

"Welcome to O'Leary's, my name's Meg O'Leary." says a waitress.

"Hi, Meg. It's me, it's Bekka." says Bekka as she take off her sunglasses.

"Oh, hello. I didn't know it was you behind the sunglasses. Who's you friend...?" says Meg.

"It's my girlfriend, her name's Jennie." says Bekka.

"Ah, I knew you were gay. Strange that you never told me you are, but I could tell. You always check out hot women." says Meg.

"Sorry. Didn't think a rather old school Irish chick like you were okay with gay people." says Bekka.

"I'm not as old school as I might seem, Bekka. I just have to act like that so my dad let me work here at the family bar." says Meg.

Meg shows Bekka and Jennie to a table.

"What would the ladies like tonight?" says Meg.

"Two large bowls of classic Irish pork-stew with your amazing nice pepper-sauce and a bottle of whiskey, a 1942 if there's one." says Bekka.

"That would be 200 dollars, please." says Meg.

"Cute like hell." says Bekka with a friendly laugh and hands Meg the money.

"Yes, just like always. Being back soon." says Meg.

"It's obvious that you're kinda a regular here." says Jennie.

"Mhm, me used to spend many nights here before I met you. It's kinda a surprise to most people, but this place isn't very popular with men. Usually there's only chicks here." says Bekka.

"You used to come here, looking for a hot girl...? I understand, but now you have me." says Jennie with a sweet smile.

"Yes, I do, so I don't need to even look at any other girls." says Bekka in a warm soft tone.

"Awww!" says a happy Jennie.

"Is it okay for your mom that you're gay?" says Bekka.

"Sure it is. Mom's gay too." says Jennie.

"Yeah, forgot about that." says Bekka.

2 weeks later, Paige stop by to visit Jennie.

"Mom!" says Jennie with a big smile as she hug Paige.

"Hi, girl. So nice to see you. I bought a little something for you." says Paige as she open her bag and pull out a new gold-colored swim-suit.

"Awww! For me?" says Jennie.

"Yeah." says Paige as she hands the swim-suit to Jennie.

"I will wear this for swim-class on Monday." says Jennie.

"Jennie, wanna go for a...?" begins Bekka as she enter the room, but stop when she sees Paige.

"Hi, Bekka." says Jennie. "And this is my second mom, her name's Paige."

"Hi, I'm Jennie's mom." says Paige.

"Hi, my name's Bekka and I'm Jennie's girlfriend." says Bekka.

"Are you a swimmer?" says Paige.

"I'm a swimmer, yes." says Bekka.

"That's good. I don't want my little girl to date a girl who hate swimming." says Paige. "No one shall have a bad influence on my only kid."

"No fear, Mrs." says Bekka. "I love swimming and I love you daughter. I promised her to be nice and super-gentle so everything's okay."

"I'm pleased to hear that. As long as you're being nice, I'm okay with you dating my daughter." says Paige.

"Mom. Awkward." says Jennie.

"Sorry." says Paige.

"Could you wait outside a bit? Me want a moment alone with my girlfriend." says Jennie.

"Sure." says Paige as she leave the room.

Jennie close te door.

"Sorry about my second mom, she's kinda overprotective at times." says Jennie.

"It's okay. At least your mommy Emily is cool." says Bekka.

"Mommy Paige can be cool too. Just not when it comes to me and dating. She's afraid that I'm gonna date some bitch who'll corrupt me and turn me into a naughty slut." says Jennie.

"I have no intention of trying to corrupt you, babe. My feelings for you are real." says Bekka.

"Yeah, I know." says Jennie with an adorable smile.

"Don't worry about your mom. All parents are awkward sometimes. When I told my mom that I'm gay...it seemed like she thought life was over, but eventually she learned to accept me as I am and now she and my dad are okay with me being into girls." says Bekka.

"Mmmm." says Jennie in a soft sweet tone.

"When do I get to meet Emily Fields again?" says Bekka.

"Probably when she come to pick me up when it's time for Christmas Break." says Jennie.

"You're lucky to have a mom like her. She's a total goddess. The best swimmer ever. In my opinion she's better than coach." says Bekka.

"If you say so..." says Jennie.

Jennie open the door to the room again.

"Mom, wanna go get lunch? There's this awesome Irish place not too far from here..." says Jennie.

"I wish I could, really, I do, but I have a meeting and I'm kinda late." says Paige.

"I understand, mom. Next time, maybe..." says Jennie.

"Yeah. Next time, girl." says Paige.

"Bye, mommy." says Jennie.

The next day.

"Today each one of you get to challenge our star Jennie Fields for the opportunity to take over her title of team captain." says Coach McLeod.

"Jennie, get ready to hand over the captain's position to me." says a girl named Nikki Crow with a sassy voice.

"I don't think you can beat me, Nikki." says Jennie.

"We'll see about that." says Nikki.

"Alright, first up to have the chance of becoming our new captain is...Lana Rubenstein." says Coach McLeod. "Girls, get ready..."

Jennie and Lana take their places and when the coach play a bright tune on her silver ocarina, they dive in.

Most of the team cheer Jennie on.

To nobody's surprise, Jennie win against Lana.

"Well done, babe." says Bekka as she hug Jennie.

"Now it's Emma Grayson's turn." says Coach McLeod.

"Emma, let's go." says Jennie.

"Do your best." says Emma.

"I always do." says Jennie.

Jennie and Emma take their places.

"Coach, we're ready over here." says Jennie.

"Perfect." says Coach McLeod.

When the coach play a bright tune on her silver ocarina, Jennie and Emma dive in.

Just like last time, most of the team cheer Jennie on.

Also once more Jennie win easy.

"Congrats to another win, baby." says Bekka, kissing Jennie on the neck.

"Thanks, babe." says Jennie with a cute smile.

"Next one who get to challenge Jennie is Anna Dover." says Coach McLeod.

"Sorry, coach. Emma's not here today." says a girl named Bella Green.

"Then you'll get to go next instead of her, Miss Green." says Coach McLeod.

"Yes, coach." says Bella.

"Girls, get ready." says Coach McLeod.

Jennie and Bella take their places and when the coach play a bright tune on her silver ocarina, they dive in.

Jennie win again.

"Seems like no one can beat ya, babe." says Bekka.

"Yeah, so it seems, girl." says Jennie.

2 hours later, Jennie is still the team captain because none of the other girls managed to win against her, not even Bekka.

"Congrats, Miss Fields. You're still captain of the team." says Coach MacLeod.

"Thanks." says Jennie.

"My babe is awesome." says Bekka.

"So you girls are...?" says Coach McLeod.

"Yeah, we're gay and dating each other." says Bekka.

"Awww, that's so cute." says Coach McLeod.

"Thanks." says Bekka.

Bekka giggle and then gives Jennie a sweet kiss.

"Mmmm." moans Jennie.

"Jennie, are we having lunch once you've showered and gotten dressed and all that?" says Bekka.

"Of course, babe. See you in like 10." says Jennie.

"Nice." says Bekka with a seductive smirk.

10 minutes later.

"I wonder what's for lunch today." says Jennie.

"Sarah told me that it's bacon and eggs, but she like to mess with my mind sometimes and not really tell the truth so I wouldn't trust her too much." says Bekka.

"I know. Sarah Lane is a bit of a liar, for sure." says Jennie.

"Yeah. Totally." says Bekka.

"Do you have any sisters or brothers?" says Jennie.

"I have two older sisters." says Bekka. "What about you?"

"I'm an only child." says Jennie.

"That's cool." says Bekka.

"Mmmm, yeah!" says Jennie with a soft smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Once they get to the lunch room, Jennie and Bekka goes to stand in line.

"I smell something pretty yummy. Unless I'm wrong it's rice and mushrooms." says Jennie with a smile.

"Babe, had no idea that you love mushrooms. I really like mushrooms as well, especially with curry sauce." says Bekka.

"Nice. Curry is wonderful." says Jennie.

"Yeah, absolutely. So damn nice." says Bekka.

It turns out that Jennie is right. The food for the day is rice, mushrooms and nice smooth cream sauce.

As soon as they have their food, Jennie and Bekka takes their seats by their favorite table.

"How long have you known that you're gay? Please tell me, babe." says Jennie in a soft warm tone.

"Since I was 14, actually. Thanks to my best friend at the time, Sophie, I got the confidence to come out and admit to my parents, my friends...and myself, that I'm 100 % gay woman." says Bekka.

"Aww! So nice that you came out at such a young age." says Jennie.

"Thanks, babe." says Bekka.

"No problems. You're wonderful and sweet." says Jennie.

"I'm doing my best to be really good and nice." says Bekka.

"And I could never ask for more. I love you." says Jennie.

"I love you too. You are truly so damn amazing." says Bekka with a romantic smile.

"Thanks. You say such sweet things about me." says Jennie.

"Of course, you're my adorable babe and I love you like crazy." says Bekka.

"Does that mean that I'm your dream woman?" says Jennie.

"Yeah, totally. I've always wanted to date a girl who's as cute, hot and awesome as you." says Bekka.

"I'm not really hot." says Jennie.

"Yes you are, baby." says Bekka.

"Awwww!" says a happy Jennie.

"Mmmm, hot." says Bekka in a seductive tone.

"You're so awesome." says Jennie.

"Really? Thanks, babe." says Bekka.

"This food taste very good." says Jennie.

"I agree. It's yummy like much. Wonderful." says Bekka.

"Some day in the future, I hope to be able to become your wife." says Jennie.

"Awww! That would be absolutely wonderful, babe." says Bekka.

"Yeah, totally. So wonderful and nice." says Jennie.

"I know." says Bekka with a sweet smile.

"I love you." says Jennie in a soft cute tone.

Jennie and Bekka starts to make out. They love each other so much and no one can change that at all.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's note: If you love this story, please leave a review so I know.**


End file.
